An Accident that became a blessing
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What would happen if the war was won but Harry's trials were not over. Dumbledore, Ron, Molly, Arthur, and Ginny want Harry dead for different reasons. What would happen if Harry was turned by Greyback after the war was over. And Harry and Remus move to America and find someone thought to be dead, who could it be? Read to find out. Jacob/Harry slash and mpreg warning
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter1_**

Harry Potter was at Number 12 Gimmuld Place where he lived with his father figure Remus Lupin. The wizarding war had ended almost five months ago and the Funerals had finished only a week ago, Harry had not gotten back together with Ginny Weasley because she was so insistent that Harry was hers and that they were going to get married. Harry who had no urge to be with her or even loved her like that all he saw her as was his best friends little sister told her that he was never going to marry her and that he was gay as he had found out after he had broken it off with her the first time. Well to say that did not go over well was an understatement Ginny had told Ron who had punched Harry in the face and told him he was not welcome anymore. Molly and Arthur had agreed but when the Twins, Charlie, and Bill had heard that had gotten pissed on his behalf they had separated themselves from the family and had told Harry that they would always stand by him. Hermione had broken it off with Ron and told him that if he could abandon Harry for just being Gay then he was not the type of guy she wanted to be with.

Harry was outside in back yard of Gimmuld Place picking some potion ingredients that Hermione had asked him to get for her that only bloomed on the full moon. He had no fear of Remus getting to him as Remus was in a forest that he knew no one went into about three minutes away. He smiled at the thought of Remus who had adopted him in every way accept legally on paper but that did not matter to him he had even started to call the man dad. As Harry was remembering all that had happened the day Remus had agreed to let him call him dad he was snapped out of his thoughts at a threatening growl that sounded behind him, he spun around coming face to face with a silver werewolf with black spots above his eyes.

His eyes got big as he fought to stay calm but he panicked even more as he realized his wand was still in the house and the werewolf was standing between him and the door. He tried to run but the silver werewolf jumped on him and Harry knew he was probably going to die and he sent a mental good bye and sorry to Remus hoping he would be ok. He screamed in pain as the silver wolf bit down on his right shoulder and held him there, but before the wolf could do more it was bowled over by another light brown werewolf who Harry recognized as Remus. The Silver wolf recovered quickly but instead of attacking Remus it gave a wolf like grin that made Harry whimper in fear before it ran back out the way it came.

Another wave of pain racked Harry shoulder shooting down his back causing a whimper from Harry causing Remus to turn and look at him. Harry watched warily wondering what Remus was going to do but he need not have worried as Remus slowly approached him then curling around him. As he clung to Remus gripping his soft fur, Remus nuzzled him and let out a growl that comforted Harry.

Remus comforted his cub knowing he had been hurt but before he could take care of the wound he had to make sure that his cub felt safe and knew he would not hurt him. Once Harry was calm enough though still clinging to him he licked the wound on his cubs shoulder causing Harry to stiffen for a second but Remus calmed him down again by nuzzling him gently. Harry calmed down again so Remus continued cleaning the wound, but he knew who that wolf was and sickened him that Harry would be bound to him as his pup by the bite just like Remus was.

He had finally accepted what he was a few months ago and no longer fought it which gave him more control and more of his own mind when transformed without needing the wolfsbane. The only reason that was, was because he had found many books on werewolves that were informative and showed him that it was not a curse. But also showed him a few things that he could do, and one of them would make sure Harry was no longer bound to Fenir Grayback in any way but he had to get Harry to agree first and before the sun rose.

 _"_ _Harry, cub can you hear me, if you can just nod I know you're in pain right now."_ Remus tried to communicate with his cub through wolf telepathy that he found would work only with other wolves or with their cubs whether chosen by the wolf or born to them. Harry nodded telling Remus that he had heard him, relieved Remus continued " _Harry that wolf was Fenir Grayback, I know you would hate being bound to him just as much as I do if not more. I can change that though, I can't change that you will be a werewolf now but I can change who your sire will be but I only have until sunrise. It will involve me having to bite you again but I will be gentle as I can unlike what he did, by doing so my venom would change who your sire is from Grayback to me. I won't do it unless you let me just nod if you will let me."_

Harry listened as Remus explained what he could do for him and it did not sound so bad being connected to Remus, it sounded a lot better than being Grayback's pup because of the bite but being Remus's pup did not sound so bad. If he had a choice he would choose Remus any day so he nodded telling Remus to do it.

Remus was relived because now his cub would not be connected to that vile creature but be his cub completely instead. As gently as he could Remus bit down on the same wound the Grayback had made allowing his venom to flow into Harry cleansing Grayback's Venom from him, once he released Harry he started to clean the wound again while also letting the enzymes in his saliva heal the wound till it was nothing but a scar. Remus felt the pain of the shift come over him thankful he was in time to do what he could for his cub, he nudged Harry pushing gently, pushing him away. Harry understood moving away as much as he could with the pain cursing through him.

Once Remus had fully shifted back and got his bearings back he kneeled down by Harry "I'm so sorry I was not here in time cub, I don't know how he got through the wards. But let's get you inside where I can check you over better, I'm going to carry you in ok." Harry nodded through the pain and whimpered a little at Remus picked him up bridle style but cuddle into Remus seeking the comfort Remus was all too willing to give.

Once Remus has checked Harry over for anymore wounds finding non he held his cub close knowing that the next few days were going to be difficult for Harry but he would do everything he could to help him. He was thankful they had already got everything done so that they could move to a place more accepting of magical creatures whether light or dark. Knowing in a few days Harry would be safe with him in Forks Washington, America.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

( ** _Three days later)_**

The last three days had been hard for Harry, his moods had swung like he was a pregnant person and his new wolf kept trying to get out seeing if Harry would keep it in control or let it run lose. Last night he had finally got the wolf to calm down and accept he was not going to smother it with wolfsbane but he was not going to let it run wild either. Remus had helped him by showing him how he had done it, first he had meditated till he was able to bring up a picture in his mind of a small forest clearing once he had done that he had called on his wolf to come to the place he had made. Once it was there Harry had come to an agreement with it that he would not suppress it with wolfbane and in return the wolf would not try to take over and keep trying to run free but also would allow Harry to keep his own mind while still letting the wolf in control on the full moons. After that Harry had in all essence merged with his wolf so tightly that even Remus was surprised, Remus had called him the perfect wolf he had said that He needed to test things with Harry after they were safely in Forks.

Remus had gone out to get a few last minute things before they left, so Harry sat in the sitting room his trunk already shrunk in his pocket waiting. Harry looked up when the floo flared but he instantly was afraid when Remus fell out of the fireplace clutching his side which had blood soaking his robes but he did not have time to say anything.

"We have to get out of here now!" Remus cried as he grabbed a hold of Harry but Harry asked "What happened dad, your hurt?!"

Remus was panicked but knew Harry needed an answer but he needed to be quick "You know Dumbledore had been trying to use you to further his agendas and was pissed when you did not do what he wanted. Well somehow he found out what happened to you and knew you were living with me. He cornered me and said that he was going to kill me first then kill you and claim that you had turned dark and that he had stopped you in self defense. Hermione and the twins saw what happened so after I escaped after he hit me with a Cutting curse they started to stall him. The wards will only stall him for a few minutes. So we need to get out of here we have no-" Before Remus could finish the alarms went off in the house saying the wards were being attacked

"He's already breaking in." Harry said and he was officially scared he looked at his dad not knowing what to do.

"Harry do you have everything because we won't be able to come back?" Remus asked Harry nodded "Good hold on to me and grab the portkey cub, we have to get out of here before Dumbledore gets through."

Harry clutched his dad close and grabbed hold of the Goblin made portkey that had been given to them. Remus made sure he held his cub close so he did not lose him and then he yelled out passkey for the portkey "Forks!"

Then they disappeared right after there was no trace of them left in that house the wards were broken and Dumbledore along with Ginny, Ronald, and Molly Weasley were through the door ready to kill.

"Where are they?" Dumbledore asked furious that they were not where he thought they had been.

"They had been talking about moving headmaster but they told us that they were just moving houses so that means that all we have to do is look over England and we will find them. The ministry probably has the bill of sale to so they should be easy to find." Molly said angry that they had gotten away but confident that they would find them.

Dumbledore just nodded swearing to himself that he would find them and kill them so that he could rule the wizarding world.

( ** _In Forks Washington)_**

Once they landed in forks Washington magical portkey terminal Remus collapsed to the floor from losing too much blood and Harry cried out in alarm "Dad, what do I do dad what do I do." He looked around and saw a few wizards who had not noticed them and cried out "Somebody help me!" as he put pressure on the wound that was on his dads side "Hang in there dad please, I can't lose you too."

By then the wizards had gotten to them thankfully one of them was a mediwitch and immediately started to heal Remus asking certain questions to Harry which Harry answered to the best of his ability until she asked if he had and creature blood then he paused "Come on son I need to know." Harry asked "Would you still treat him no matter what he was?" The nurse looked insulted so Harry quickly added "In England they don't treat or give the least possible treatment for certain creature blooded people. People like me and my dad would have gotten no treatment they would have just let him die." The mediwitch understood then and replied "I will still give him treatment here in America everyone is given the same medical care as the next no matter what they are. Now what are you both?"

"Werewolves I'm newly turned but not by him is was another who did it to me." Harry replied looking at his dad hoping he would be ok.

The mediwitch worked on quietly making concessions she was familiar with for werewolves until the man in front of here was completely healed. Once he was resting peacefully she asked the young man with him to explain what had happened.

"Dad had gone to get a few last minute things before we moved here to forks. We moved to America because you are more accepting of magical creatures dark or not. But I was waiting at home. He stumbled through the floo with the wound and told me we had to get out of there. My name is Harry Potter I pretty sure I have been heard of even here." He waited till the nurse confirmed that he had indeed been heard of in America as well before he continued "So you know this man is my adopted in all but paper father not my biological father. His name is Remus Lupin he was one of my father's best friends. Well my headmaster Albus Dumbledore had been angry that I did not follow his agenda and decided to lead my own life instead of letting him control it. So he decided that he would kill Remus and claim I was becoming a dark lord and that he killed me in self defense. We got out of the house and here right before he broke through the wards on my house. But dad was already wounded. Thank you by the way for helping him, I couldn't have lost him too."

The mediwitch was horrified at what they young man had just told her and said "I was glad to help if either of you need anything please do not be afraid to call." She said holding out her card to Harry before saying "My name is Natilie by the way Natilie Pierson."

Harry took the card with his thanks and told her that if they needed anything that they would call. And sat there waiting for Remus to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

( ** _Two weeks Later)_**

Harry and Remus had been living in Forks for two weeks now and Harry quite liked it here it made him and his wolf feel safe especially with all of the forest area that surrounded him. In the last two weeks Harry had gotten his drivers license and his motorcycle license and Remus had gotten him his own Harley Davidson motorcycle that had been tweaked with magic to let him fly on it as well as turn it invisible just like Sirius's had been.

Today they had decided to go to the beach at Lu Push which was the Indian reservation. They had been walking on the beach for almost an hour enjoying the weather and talking about everything and nothing until the topic that Remus decided needed to be talked about was brought up "Cub you know that your fist full moon is in a week right?" Harry sighed but nodded "We need to talk about what we are going to do. We have our property warded so we can run outside and won't be able to leave the property boundaries if you wish or we can stay in the basement the choice is yours."

Harry sat down on one of the logs that dotted the beach and thought for a few minutes about what he wanted to do. He knew the wards would keep them in but he was terrified he would hurt his dad and he did not know what to do.

Remus noticed that his cub was worried about something but was afraid to tell him, he kneeled down in front of Harry and pulled his face up to meet his "You can tell me anything cub, I will always help you no matter what."

Harry saw the sincerity in his dad's eyes and it all just spill out "I am afraid I am going to hurt you during the full moon and I don't want to hurt you. It scares me that I could though I don't want you to leave me if I do." By the end Harry was crying into his dad's chest as Remus held him close understanding why Harry felt that way. After the abuse his cub had suffered it made sense that he would think that Remus would abandon him if he did something wrong but that was not going to happen.

"Harry, I am not going anywhere, there is a possibility of me being hurt but I can handle myself, I will not abandon you because of something outside your control in fact I would not abandon you at all ever not for anything. So no matter what happens on the full moon we will be together for it and after it. It is my job to worry about you not the other way around."

Harry nodded but replied "Just promise me you won't just let me hurt you, at least defend yourself if I do something."

"Of course but I will not hurt you to defend myself, your wolf recognizes me as your parent so I don't think this will be a problem. But do you want to run outside or stay in the basement?"

Harry thought about that for a moment about the pros and cons of both and then decided at least outside his dad would have more room to outmaneuver him if it came to down to it. "I think we will run outside at least that way you can out run me until I get to tired to keep going and if nothing goes wrong then we will have more room to play."

Remus kissed Harry's forehead before he replied "I can agree with that. Now how about we keep going down the beach for a while, what do you say cub?"

Harry did not respond just jumped up and started running trying to get his dad to chase him. The played tag for a while but about an hour later Harry noticed someone that made him stop mid run to see if his eyes where fooling him.

His line of sight was broken as Remus tackled him playfully but Harry scrambled back up still looking at the man who was standing not thirty feel away talking to a young man who had short black hair and olive tan skin. The man looked like his godfather Sirius Black but Harry thought it was impossible as he had seen his godfather pass through the vale in the department of Mysteries.

"Dad does that man over their look exactly like Siri or am I seeing things." Harry asked in a shaky voice.

Remus looked over at the man in question and his heart about stopped he knew not just from looking at the man but at the scent he could smell that it was Sirius, Harry would not have known Sirius's scent as well as Remus did because Harry had not been a wolf for long.

"It is Sirius, but how he is here I do not know. Let's go see cub." Remus replied shocked at the revelation that his mate was alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Remus started walking towards Sirius but after a few steps had noticed that his cub was not behind him and turned to see Harry standing there looking terrified. As he went back to Harry he noticed that his eyes did not leave Sirius "Cub, what is wrong?"

"I can't do it, if it is not really him it will be like losing him all over again. I would not be able to handle that." Harry whispered but Remus noticed that Harry's eyes were flickering between green and amber which meant that his wolf was close to the surface.

"Alright, how about you head home and I will see if it is truly him, if it is then I will bring him back to the house with me if it is not I will come home alone. What do you think?" Remus understood how Harry felt Sirius was dear to both of them but Harry had not had long with him before he fell through the Vale so felt like he had lost so much time with his godfather.

"You don't mind?" Harry shakily asked hoping Remus did not mind all Remus did was smile "No, head home I will be right behind you." As he kissed Harry's forehead Harry nodded and went into the woods where he shifted to his wolf form and ran home.

Remus sighed feeling sad for his cub but he knew that he had to do this for him as he understood how hard it was for Harry to confront anything new right now because he was a newly turned werewolf so his emotions were very votile. With a sigh Remus turned and started walking towards Sirius.

When he got close enough to hear what they where saying Sirius said "Jacob they are not a threat, they are probably just two wizards who moved in. Until they give you reason to think they are a threat don't go looking for it. Merlin boy!" He shook his head in exasperation still not noticing Remus.

"Sirius, is that you?" Remus asked hoping to get his attention.

Sirius turned to look at who had called his name but was shocked at who he saw "Remus, what are you doing here?"

Remus then subtly drew his wand so that Sirius could see it but not of the muggles in the area could as he asked "If you really are Sirius Black, then tell me how you became my mate." His lips set in a firm line as he stared down the man who he was sure was his mate but he wanted to be sure, if the war had taught him anything it was that you could never be too careful.

Sirius smiled sadly as he knew what Remus was doing but answered anyway "We were in our seventh year, we were waiting for the full moon one night James and _Peter,"_ He said Peter as though it was poison as he continued "could not come as both had detention so it was just you and me. I was not quick enough to turn into Padfoot but you did not attack me but you did mark me. I knew then what it meant but I never said anything until almost two weeks after graduation. We were together till that night Harry was orphaned and then after I got out of Azkaban until I fell through the vale. That is how we became mates Remus and I am so glad to see you."

Remus's eyes flashed gold as he tried to hold his temper but he hit Sirius over the head as he hissed "Why didn't you come back, you've been alive all this time do you know what your supposed death did to Harry and I. It took me months to get Harry to let me in because he was afraid it was his fault that those he loved were dying. But you could have stopped all that by coming back. I can't believe you would be that selfish Sirius."

Remus started to turn away to leave Sirius there when Sirius burst out saying "I had no choice Remus, I would have come home if I could have. It killed me every day to be away from you and Harry."

Remus turned back not believing the excuse that Sirius had just spouted "Oh you could not come back, you had no choice? Sirius nothing and no one kept you from coming home nothing but yourself."

"Remus let me explain please!" Sirius cried desperate for his mate to listen to him he knew that is would seem that he no reason not to return home but he knew the truth and was desperate for Remus to hear him out.

"Fine explain and it better be good." Remus ground out trying to keep his wolf under control and not let his hurt control him.

"The vale is not only a way to death, It is sentient it knows who is guilty f the crimes that they have been accused and who is not. For those who are well they are sent on to death but those who aren't are given a choice but the choice differs for everyone. For me it gave the choice of going where I would be needed by someone I knew or going on to the next great adventure. The only catch was that I had to stay in city or town I was placed at until the person or people that I knew came to me. If I did not do this and I strayed from these rules then I would die for real but if I stuck to them until this happened then after they came I could leave and come home. I had hoped it would be you and Harry." Sirius smiled sadly "I guess Harry is not here though."

By the time that Sirius finished Remus was leaning more towards believing him as not many people knew anything about the vale not even those who had studied it but he need one more bit of proof before he took him at his word "If this is true then swear on your magic that you are not lying to me and I will believe you." Remus hoped that Sirius was telling the truth.

"I Sirius Black do herby swear on my life and magic that all I have said to day is the truth in its entirety so I have said so mote it be." Sirius swore and then pulled out his wand subtly and cast the lumos spell and when his wand lit up lightly and Remus let out a sob and he flung himself into Sirius's arms holding him close.

After a while Jacob jumped in "Who the heck is this Sirius!" he had never seen his cousin act like this and it was freaking him out a little.

Remus jumped and spun around as he had forgotten about the young man his mate had been speaking to but Sirius beat him to answering "This is my mate Remus I separated from him a little over three years ago. I told you much about my life before I ended up at your doorstep but I have not told you everything yet. I alos have a godson who I left behind and he was a figure head of a war everything rested on him and I don't even know what happened to him. Remus and him are everything to me and Harry was more like a son to me than anything else." Sirius sighed then said "I need to go with Remus, I need to talk with him about what happened. I might stay the night but I will call if I plan to stay longer."

Jacob was in shock but understood why Sirius wanted to be with his mate so he nodded his head and left the two by themselves swearing that if he had not heard from Sirius in two days then he would go for him to be sure he was ok. He had figured out that that this Remus and whoever else had moved in to Forks where the two that the pack were not so sure about. So he decided that he would withhold judgment until he had more information about them until then he would let them be and make sure that Sam did the same.

Remus led Sirius towards the woods that led to the home Harry and him shared and once they were deep enough into the woods that no one would see them he turned to Sirius "A lot of things have changed Sirius, I have excepted what I am and now am able to do things that I have not been able to do before and it is thanks to our cub. He found books that were written by werewolves and they made me see that I am not a monster just because of what I am. Even though I fought all it was telling me but cub practically browbeat me into believing it and I am glad he did. Now let's get home and don't be too surprised about the changes you find." As Remus smiled at Sirius once more he shifted into Mooney form and then walked towards his shocked mate and licked his hand as he whined asking his mate to shift and run with him.

Sirius laughed as he scratched Remus's head before he shifted into Padfoot and licked his mate's muzzle. Soon enough they both where running towards Remus and Harry's house not knowing how bad off Harry was and what was waiting in store for them.


End file.
